


kara sevde

by sunsetpietro



Series: foreign love [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan (Actor), Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hiddlestan is adorable and deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: sebastian had never been in love before.let me rephrase that sentence, sebastian had never been in love before he met tom.





	

Sebastian had never been in love before.

He had a few flings, past lovers, friends with benefits and one night stands that had the potential to turn into something more but nothing truly serious. He never had the best example of marriage as he grew up witnessing his parent's which ultimately led to a messy divorce rendering Sebastian fatherless as his father had wanted nothing more to do with him or his mother.

Despite all of that, he had always wanted a family, a little boy and a little girl preferably the boy older than the girl so when the time comes he can protect her, a golden retriever and a beautiful, dutiful wife who loved him with all her heart. He knew that there was a slim chance of receiving any of that as he had a busy career and not many people were willing to work around his schedule which was pretty hectic at times and he himself could barely keep up with it and what was expected of him, let alone find someone else who was willing to.

That's where Tom came in.

Tom with his terrible jokes and different kinds of herbal tea. His defined arm muscles and dyed brown hair that Sebastian loved to run his fingers through. Tom's accent which was both charming and sexy at the same time. Tom with his annoying tendency to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and make Sebastian chocolate chip pancakes and on a good day, he would even either smother them in a thick layer of nutella or put whipped cream and strawberries on them. Tom with his gentle gazes and the way he can make Sebastian feel when blue eyes interlock with blue. Tom with his hands that engulf Sebastian's and make him feel both small and delicate.

Sebastian didn't know what it felt like to be in love, truly, madly, deeply in love with another human being until he met Tom and now he couldn't imagine life without him by his side.


End file.
